This invention relates to a spray apparatus for spraying the undercarriages of vehicles and generally upward-facing surfaces such as walks, driveways, patios, lawns, and the like. Although some prior devices have been developed for spraying the undercarriages of vehicles, and others have been developed for spraying walks and such, the inventor is unaware of any prior devices which are adapted to perform both functions.
In general, conventional spray apparatus for spraying undercarriages or upward-facing surfaces rely solely on water pressure from a hose to power the apparatus when spraying the desired surface. Consequently, water is sprayed at a generally constant pressure. However, sometimes dirt and debris cannot be removed from the surface using water pressure alone. In this situation, the user must scrub the surface to remove the dirt or debris, thereby reducing the overall effectiveness of these prior art apparatus.